Calixta
Calixta is the reincarnation of Morgan through Artoria's own reincarnation Andrea Godwin. Story The once-creator of Mordred and sister of Artoria, this powerful mage ended up being killed due to her own daughter's failure to replace Artoria as a queen. Her resentful spirit still haunted Artoria's even in death, hiding in her essence as she was reincarnated as Ethan Godwin. Then, when Andrea entered the Venatio, Morgan's hatred was given life as the Tyrant Calixta. As Calixta, she attempted to kill and torture Andrea several times, single-mindedly obsessed by her idea of revenge over Artoria and mutilating her to show her hatred. She was however interrupted by the arrival of Mordred's own reincarnation Anaelle Mordia who clashed with her, seeking retribution against the mother who used and manipulated her. This three-way conflict escalated in a full-blown battle, ending with Calixta being defeated by the union of Andrea and Anaelle. Anaelle however chose to spare Calixta, believing that if she could change, so could her creator. Grudgingly, Calixta accepted the temporary truce and helped Anaelle with taking down Amoralitas, before going home with her to the Cheshire Isle, helping her with fixing Pavanne's form through magic. Appearance Calixta greatly resembles Andrea, with dark green eyes, blonde hair kept in a ponytail, and light blue and white clothes. She also can conjure a massive black armor. Personality Calixta is a vindictive and bitter woman - as Morgan, she was thrown away from the throne and deemed unworthy while her sister ruled over Britain, something she never could accept. As a result, she is hateful, ambitious, and cunning, using her great intelligence and talent for magic in order to take her revenge whenever she can. She describes herself as one "married to her job" - that being of rising ever higher. Calixta's relationship with her greatest creation, the Construct Mordred, is ambiguous - while Calixta seeks to use Mordred as a weapon to eliminate Artoria as an absolute priority, she also considers herself to be Mordred's mother, in a twisted sense - expecting gratitude for her creation and education. With Anaelle, their relationship slowly reforges to a more honest bond between the two. Powers * Supernatural Reflexes and Agility: Calixta is extremely swift, agile and possesses reflexes similar to Andrea's, using this to her advantage instead of brute strength. * Excalibur Mastery. Calixta manifests a shadowy copy of Excalibur, mimicked during the years she spent entwined in Andrea's soul. * Master Magician: Calixta is an expert in the art of magic, especially the dark arts, potion brewing, Alchemy and Enchantment. She is known as one of Merlin's greatest pupils. * The Tyrant: Her role as a Mahou Hogo is that of a fearsome knight, who uses her influence, dark powers and threatening 'smite' abilities to sow discord in the opponent's side of the field. Storylines * Mahou Shoujo : Kako no Funso features her as a central antagonist. Trivia * Her name may come from caliginous, meaning "dark" or "obscured". Category:Character Category:Interra Category:Venatio